


A Knight and his Princess

by smstanton



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining, athletic zelda, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smstanton/pseuds/smstanton
Summary: Post BOTW story.  Zelda is a person again for the first time in a century having reunited with Link following BOTW's gameplay.  She needs to help Link fully regain his memory and discover her place in the new Hyrule.  She wants to see the world with her knight at her side and not only rekindle the relationship that they once shared but reforge it stronger than ever before.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by BOTW 2 headcanon of a cooperative game between Link and Zelda where they are partners a cooperative adventure. There is an overarching story that will be told, but the primary point of emphasis is going to be the relationship between Zelda and Link. The story will be told through both characters perspectives with flashbacks to expanded events from the past ( Before ) tossed in for good measure.

About damn time.

His feelings might have been even more tightly wound than a group of soldiers all piling on each other in celebration of earning their Knighthoods. Resembling as much a bundle of limbs and oddly contorted bodies. The guy on the bottom, whomever that was, was just hoping he would be able to walk afterward.

Yeah that mental image, very much signified how he felt right now.

It had taken him three long years since waking up without a damn clue as to who he was. What he was doing, why he was dressed ( or not dressed more aptly ) as he was. Why he struggled to move and the slightest action seemed to sap all the will from his limbs, as if they were weighted down with lead.

All he had to guide him was this strange yet familiar sound in his ears.

 _'Link'_ Spoken as if by the wind.

_'Wake up Link!'_

It had said, his name he guessed.

_'Careful! There is danger nearby!'_

It warned him in others.

Three long, exhaustive years since that morning. His apparent task made clear enough to him as he went. He must recover his memories, build up his body, remember how to fight, save the world! And uh, oh yeah. 

Rescue the Princess. 

All before whatever deity that she bonded with exhausted its powers and the evil she was barely managing to keep at bay overran the world.

No pressure, right?

Throughout his journey the importance of his task was engrained in him. From the lives of everyday citizens, people barely getting by. To encountering the ghosts of the past, bound to this plain even in death. The spirit of the king, even former friends. Champions like him, each displaying the best qualities of their respective race. All slain in that terrible battle a century ago. 

A battle with only two survivors. The Crown Princess, Zelda, and her Knight Protector, Link. Specifically because of the sacrifice of so many. Buying time for him to narrowly, and temporarily, spirit the Princess from harm. A chase which ultimately ended with Link being mortally wounded, and the Princess finally awakening her latent powers to try and save him.

That much he figured out along the way… the answer to the question "Why he was in that tub to begin with?"

At every turn the people he encountered were desperate, begging for aid. They needed help. They in turn could see him better prepared for his future. The Princess had managed to buy them one last gambit. Nothing could be left to chance. He was given a piece of ancient technology, something that allegedly belonged to the princess herself… and was told to have at it.

Go get em tiger! In essence.

Every scrap of power, every hint of elite weaponry, every last gasp of strength Hyrule possessed needed to be collected and utilized if the Calamity would be defeated. The Princess's strength was waning, had been waning for the last hundred years since his slumber began. They would not get a third chance.

So you know what? If he had to get every damn thing together to do his job? He was hell bent on doing it.

It took him three long exhausting years, but, Hylia damn it, he had EVERYTHING. He scoured every inch of the world he could reach. He sailed the oceans to the east. Explored the jungles to the south. The deserts, frigid tundra, isolated forests, grassy plains. You name it, if it existed in Hyrule, he had personally set foot there.

One Hundred and Thirty Six shrines conquered? Each designed to test his wit and combat capabilities? All of them filled with something useful… some of the time time…anyway. Check.

All four Divine Beasts liberated, the spirits within them freed. Granting him some manner of their owners former power? Check.

Oh and those Great Fairies? The hell was up with that? The rupees they demanded to even open up?! A Racket! That’s what that was! A scam! Somewhere those ladies were enjoying the party of the century on his dime! Did they have any idea how many precious gems; rubies, diamonds, sapphires and such he needed to collect to get that wealth? Did they have any idea how many times he risked life and limb to shoot a flying DRAGON on the nose so he could get his armor fully enchanted? Did they even have a clue how awkward it was to be dodging balls of lightning while trying to FLY on his little kite-thing next to one of those giant lizards while getting a good line on one of its claws?!

Well they didn’t seem to appreciate it as they greedily stole his precious coins off his hand and the supplies from his bag.

But … as that voice in his ear reminded him. They -he- failed once already. They could not fail again, her power was weakening and he had to hurry. But he couldn’t rush. 

So he was thorough. He took his time. He did everything he could at every step.

Oh and that’s another thing! Korok Seeds?! Nine hundred of them. Yes that’s right Nine-Hundred of them. Who in their right mind thought they needed to sprinkle Nine fucking HUNDRED of those damn things all over the world?! Just to enchant his magic bag to have near infinite carrying potential?! It was probably worth it given he had more crabs in his bag than what existed in all the beaches of Hyrule!

. . .

Well ok maybe not THAT much but the point still stands!

Three years of exploring the world, finding treasure, weapons, armor. Gathering supplies. He trained himself to be unto a god. His primary weapon, the bastard sword known as "The Master Sword" felt like an extension of his will. From his background as a Knight, then as a member of the Royal Guard until finally as the Princess' Personal Protector he had basic knowledge of every weapon he came across. Well, he was forced to become an expert with anything he could get his hands on. Beggars can't be choosers. When you have nothing to your name except poorly fitting clothing, you realize that even a broom can be a weapon.

He had it all. He was armed to the teeth. His gear enchanted enough to quite literally ward off even a Lynels earth splitting strike. He carried enough foods to feed a nation ( thanks to that bottomless magical pack that kept everything fresh ). He had enough clothing for every situation, enough potions and elixirs to last a lifetime.

He was sure he had everything imaginable as he finally ascended Hyrule Castle to face his destiny.

Now, the battle was over. He was exhausted, his face matted with sweat and he wouldn’t be shocked if he was bleeding in some places. Many of his best weapons were used to defeat the embodiment of evil, Ganon. But the Calamity was vanquished. In its wake nothing but bright sunlight, clear skies, and the return of hope to a defeated kingdom.

It was then he realized something.

He forgot, at least, one thing. One tiny very specific thing that might cause him some problems soon. Something he didn’t even consider.

As the mass of golden light which aided him in his battle with the Calamity condensed into the form of an absolutely gorgeous woman he realized he HAD seen her before. Long perfect hair blond and gold though dirtied and matted by mud. Wonderfully flawless skin ( again sullied by mud ) and a dress that made her look like Hylia herself ( but the mud… ok yes, she's covered in mud ) even if that dress was in tatters. She was a dirty, muddy, exhausted mess, who still managed to be stunning even in those circumstances.

But the figure before him… didn’t match his dreams. He dreamed of a typical princess. Soft of body, narrow of shoulder, a bookworm maybe. Maybe even a researcher who liked fieldwork.

This woman before him well… well she almost looked like he did. A female version anyway from when he initially woke up. Athletic… fit, sleek and well toned. Not what he expected in the slightest. He believed he had recovered his memory. At this moment he knew, that just was not true.

Finally, she set a foot on the ground and smiled at him. A radiant, blatantly jubilant look that would melt even the most frozen of hearts. Her brilliant green eyes, wet like seeing him was the happiest moment of her life. Why she was directing it at him… he wasn’t sure. They knew each other yes, but were they more than friends? He… honestly didn’t remember.

But that brought him back to his initial point… that thing he forgot?

Well he should probably have remembered to bring some women's clothing. The whole point of his endeavor was to _rescue_ the princess trapped in the castle fighting the embodiment of evil. So why by the golden goddesses did he not think to bring something she could wear?! The only garments he had that she might be able to fit in… he would never dare propose the Crown Princess of Hyrule put on!

Unable to help it.. his face did redden up a bit at the thought. 

Regardless…that white ceremonial dress had certainly seen better days… he might not have a choice.

He let loose a groan unable to help it.

Finally, he stood face to face with the Princess. He had three years to think about what would happen in this moment. It was proving to not be nearly enough time. Part of his being was pleased, more happy than he could say at seeing her. The other didn’t believe he deserved that radiant smile she sent his way.

His stomach lurched, his heart ached, his… were his eyes watering? Why? He barely even knew this girl… right?

Why… why does his heart tell him differently?

Then she asked a very simple question. Her voice light and pure… but somewhat fearful. Worried about his answer.

"Do… do you really remember me?"

Yeah, he didn’t plan nearly enough. In fact, he might be doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would have the first chapter posted soon, right? ^.^

A Knight and his Princess

Chapter 1

Zelda asked that question, it was the first to come to mind. She couldn’t help it. Sure she realized it must have been ridiculous. Especially when better, more apt inquiries could have been put forth that might have been more considerate.

'Are you ok!?'

Chiefly amongst them. Only one of them had to stare down a demon the size of a castle after all.

But… she couldn't help it. She was never a particularly normal princess and long ago gave up trying to be one. To hell with everybody who demanded that of her. The man before her was the one thing she had continually thought about for the last century. The one thing she used as fuel when she felt exhausted and could fight no longer. The one being who she feared to lose so much, she finally was able to connect with that inner power she had tried and failed to awaken for years. The man who never failed to invigorate her with just enough will to continue to resist until his arrival. She didn't care if there were more pertinent questions to be asked. She NEEDED to know the answer like she needed to draw breath.

Breathing… right, something she really hoped she remembered to do, being the first time in more than a century that she was a physical person again.

He seemed to ponder the question for another millennia, enough time to battle the Calamity ten times over. Sure it was probably a handful of heartbeats. But it felt like an age.

He pushed himself upright as he answered. Searching his soul for the best way to say it. His eyes leaving molten trails searching her figure as if the answer were written upon her skin. Flashes of blue, maddeningly gorgeous blue with each sweep of his head. Biting his lip, then his cheeks. Even his breathing changed. "I… I don’t know. I think so." 

Infinitely superior to a 'no'. Her heart fluttered in her chest at 'I think so', but she was rather hoping it would carry her into the stars with a definitive 'Yes'.

Her legs grew shaky as she studied her knight. Unused to keeping her balance much or… really anything for so long. She knew it had taken him awhile to get to her. She wasn’t exactly sure how long, but he looked… older. From Before, back when the world she knew existed, she was a year older than him. Seventeen to his sixteen, at least that was her age when the attack happened. They had been roaming the land together for a couple years before that. 

Something he might not actually remember… _Great_.

Whatever that answer was, in however long it took him to finally reach her. He had become a man. No longer was her Knight a rather gangly youth. His quest had transformed him into a sturdy well built image of a man. 

_No wonder so many women had shamelessly flirted with him along his journey._

. . .

She wasn’t sure why that was something she remembered at that moment. But those possessive, frosty feeling she recalls whenever she witnessed it over his journey told her it was a very, VERY frequent occurrence.

 _They are just lucky I couldn’t conjure lightning at will…_ Distinctly remembering to shout _'Keep your bloody mitts off my Knight!'_ with a moderate, if not alarming frequency.

Alas the message was delivered via a gentle breeze… but as they did eventually leave him alone she considered the message well received.

_Yeah that happened at least a few times._

He didn't wear his blue champion tunic… probably because when she made it for him she couldn’t tolerate his presence at all. As a result it never really fit well. Instead he wore typical Hylian garb. The biggest difference outside of his voice, was how his body mercilessly tugged or pulled at his clothing. She had seen him in similar attire before. The tunic in particular would always hang loose on him. 

This man… well he filled his shirt out in ways that should be illegal… or at least enforced across the whole of Hyrule so it would be fair. His torso cut the picture of a model man with a distinct V shape. His shoulders strong round and broad. His arms looked like they could almost rip the shirt open on a whim. Link was never the tallest of folk, but she did remember being an inch or two taller than him… it seems in becoming a man they were now equal in height. He truly grew up without her there to witness it.

_The shamelessness of it all! Didn't he know I was looking forward to watching him grow up in person! The utter audacity of my knight!_

. . . 

She's really having some heavy switching in her emotional outbursts isn't she? Better keep a stronger grip on that.

Unable to help herself she tried to move towards him. A hug which had been baking for over a century was owed and Zelda -By Hylia- was damn well ready to claim it.

Unfortunately she rather forgot it has been a fucking CENTURY from the last time she took a step. As a result instead of that confident stride she visualized she didn’t remember how to keep her balance, or adjust for the wind hitting her, or that the ground could be anything but a solid this MUD was a nightmare to deal with! Her leg made an infants motion forward not the step she was expecting. She looked around almost assured she was about to add yet more mud to her poor ceremonial dress.

"Link-" She gasped out falling to a knee unable to maintain balance.

She didn’t fall forward, her knight made a few lightning quick steps and spared her from that humiliation. Her face brushing up against one of those shoulders that so caught her eye. Her arms had the bloody impertinence of disobeying her will and refused to rise up to rest on his shoulders, or wrap around him or anything other than just to hang there like useless limp noodles. His arms ended up hesitantly gripping her. One on her elbow, the other a short distance away from her hip ready to catch her if she fell further. 

Not exactly the lovers embrace she had craved for over a century. Far less than the hug she would settle for. But it was better than face planting in the mud.

Not like that should surprise her at this point, they were well off script already for how their reunion would go if she had her way. All of her possibilities thrown to the wayside by her legs REFUSING to walk. She wanted to _run_ into his chest tackle him to the ground and launch a flurry of long overdue kisses upon every inch of his face. Not fall her way towards him like a fish out of water.

"Are you hurt?"

The gentle concern in his voice came across as completely genuine, even if his touch was that of a ghost. Full of hesitation, as if he didn’t feel he had earned the right, or his grip would hurt her.

Or… or he forgot how he used to hold her… _ugh_. Yet another thing they will need to work on.

Silly knight… how dare he be so kind all the time. Especially when she wasn’t in a position to be grateful.

"You ask as though I shouldn't be asking you that." She says into that shoulder of his. It was then she noticed the familiar smell… So distinctly Link. Full of sweat, and leather and as odd as it might seem, fruitcake. Why he always reminded her of her favorite guilty pastime she never knew… but what could she say? She didn’t know why her nose associated him with that.

"Princess…"

Ah there it was. The dutiful knight reverting to that one thing he could say that she had told him more than a hundred times to not call her. She was tempted to say the same thing again just to see if his response would match his younger self. Actually… fuck it, why not.

"I am fine. And I told you-"

"Don’t call me Princess?" He interrupts with a hint of playfulness.

Her heart did a back flip in her chest… he remembered.

"I would never call you princess, Sir Knight." She teased, hiding an exhausted smile.

"Princess." He objects more stern. Angling her eyes upwards she could catch a hint of a flush along his cheeks and ears.

"Yes, Link. I am… or I will be ok. I haven't been a person for a hundred years. There is going to be some shocks and learning curves ahead I am sure."

With a happy sigh she allows her body to fall towards him, his touch leaving a blazing trail along her skin. 

He moves very much like the dutiful knight she remembers as she very inelegantly bumps into him. His other hand came up to grip her shoulder. Her cheek now resting on his chest, a sudden warmth spreads through her. Oh… _Oh!_

Yes, she liked being held by him! Funny that was something she could forget, much less remember. But hey, there you go. This rather humiliating moment of forgetting how to walk may yet be fruitful if it allows more contact between them. With her body steady against him his hand leaves her shoulder, leaving behind an imprint, an oven of heat that won't go away. It took a considerable amount of willpower for her not to order him to move it back that very instant.

That actually, she did notice something. He was never all that vocal with her, even Before. When he did speak it was a rarity. But his voice seemed, almost desperate now, strained perhaps? Clearly that meant she wasn’t a complete stranger to him? Right? Maybe he would be more comfortable signing, he didn’t remember she could understand them?

"You know you can sign to me right? I do understand."

He flinched taking in a sharp breath. One hand settling in on her back, the other coming in front of her. ' _You understand this? I wasn’t sure, I didn’t actually remember'._

She laughed lightly "Yes I remember, it took an age before you would actually speak to me properly…"

She started to drift away.

She sensed his hand moving again. Likely signing 'Princess!' again. But when she didn’t answer:

"Zelda are you ok?!"

Then, she blacked out. It didn’t matter how much her mind raged at having a single moment stolen from her. She had fought like a blood mad wolf to get her knight back. But even the Princess, as determined and resilient and headstrong as she was, was a slave to the whims of fate.

Fate said 'Sleep! Sleep damn you, sleep!' Her body might even have joined in.

It didn’t matter how much Zelda's mind shouted otherwise. In this battle, even the Princess's determination could not win.

Sometime later her senses began to flood in. Slowly at first, unsure what started it off or began the slow drip initially. But, she felt safe, she felt warm, and she sensed her dutiful knight a short distance away. More accurately she heard him happily humming a tune under his breath.

Unable to determine what was first, still not used to using her senses, they hit her all at once. First her feet felt submerged in a pleasantly warm liquid traveling up to her ankles. She heard the pops of a campfire off to the side. She was tightly wrapped up with a blanket or two, restricting her movements, holding her in place fairly securely. Finally, her nose smelled something that might have come from the golden goddesses themselves. A soup she remembered from Before was warming nearby.

Finally her eyes fluttered open. Instantly she was forced to squint, light from the fire and the sun in the distance proved too much after so long. Now looking around… she couldn’t help smile at her knights ingenuity. Her feet were in a pot filled with water. Below the pot was an enchanted sword, a 'Flameblade' she thought, keeping everything at a perfect bathwater temperature. Off to the side within reaching distance he did a similar trick for something to drink. Another pot filled with water touched by a weapon carrying an ice enchantment. Next to it, an empty cup. 

Ice cold water anybody? Yes please… just not this exact moment.

Looking around she lay propped up against a log of some kind. Link had made camp next to a stream. Clearly he had plenty of time to spare. How much time? She wasn’t sure. But she happily observed him leaning over that magical backpack of his. The few battle wounds he suffered had been healed and his hair seemed to cling to him more so than normal. He just finished bathing possibly? Would explain the rack of wet clothing on a line just a few dozen steps away from him.

Curses! She missed him without his shirt… oh well. A replacement opportunity was bound to come up ( or be manufactured ) at some point. Zelda would have been overjoyed to simply study him, let her mind come to terms with the man the boy she loved had grown into. But alas, her stomach had other ideas.

A very unlady like growl filled the air. Zelda was half a mind to pretend to be asleep still just to keep him guessing as to what caused it, but she couldn’t stop the smile from forming even if she wanted too at his reaction. Her lips betraying her will as they slowly started to angle upwards once she imagined his gaze upon her.

He flinched as if something caught him unaware in the dark. Jumping slightly those beautiful blue eyes of his blazing left and right as he searched coming to rest on the Princesses warm, slightly hungry even, gaze.

Before she could blink he appeared in front of her kneeling down as he had all those years ago. _'Princess, it is good to see you awake.'_

She didn't fight it as her smile grew wider, even brighter. Feeling the need to stretch a bit she arched her back outwards until she heard a very satisfying pop.

"How long was I out?" She asked looking around at the various setups he arranged around her.

His eyes dipped to the ground before meeting hers again _'About a day.'_

She gasped bewilderment taking over her features "A Day? A full Day?!"

He nodded remorsefully _'I tried to wake you but when that didn’t work I figured you needed your rest. I have food prepared. If you think you can eat.'_

She nodded, refusing to take her eyes off him. After so long waiting to see him, the last thing she wanted to do was look away. "I think I need to eat something either way. Princesses need to eat too and all that. What have you prepared?"

With a cheerful smile he fled back to his pack, produced a bowl and a spoon then made his way to the cook pot over the fire, filling the bowl.

 _'I wanted to make something new… I added more to hopefully help you recover. I would have preferred to practice on it before but… well this seemed like something you would like.'_ Offering the bowl to her.

That willful, prideful side of hers feverously wished she would not be forced to tolerate being fed as if she were a helpless child. She would accept it if it were her Knight doing the feeding, but she willed her body to follow commands this time.

With a grateful nod she tried- No, she _succeeded_ in loosening the blankets grip on her extending her arms outwards to accept the burden of the … heavier than anticipated bowl of soup. Just being able to move the limb was cause for celebration but she actually felt a solid level of control. Less flailing her limbs around helpless, more possessed of her familiar dexterity. Even if it wasn’t close to good, never mind perfect yet. With a sniff her mind was jolted awake and her stomach groaned loudly again.

"You made my favorite soup! It looks like everything is cut the way I like it, not in the more traditional manner! You remembered?" She asked wide eyed eager for an answer.

He angled his head to the side, taking his time in supplying _'I just cut it the way that felt natural to me… the way I always cook.'_

_He… he prepares food the way I liked it, but doesn’t recognize it? It just seemed like the right way to do things?!_

She nearly wanted to put the food aside and tackle the boy in a retake of that hug she was still owed. She might have tried if she was sure it wouldn't just become an inelegant flump face first in the ground. Not comfortable enough in her motor control to try that, not yet anyway. Not when she had possibly the best soup ever made by Hylian hands at her fingertips.

The rich, creamy, filling and utterly delicious dish he prepared instantly forced a moan from her on the first spoonful alone. "By Hylia, I forgot how good food can taste. The vegetables are perfect, the meat succulent and juicy. Everything is perfectly seasoned… like it all just melts in your mouth. Link, I have half a mind to remove you of your knighthood and name you Royal Chef."

He laughed, Link actually laughed and by the goddesses she LOVED his laugh. A light happy childlike action that she never recalled him ever doing before. From Before… when they were just traveling Hyrule together, they both were under so much stress that neither of them laughed much. They grew more comfortable towards the end, sure. But for him to freely laugh, unrestrained, was a blessing for her heart.

He was still struggling to get his cackling under control when he signed _'I had to do a great deal of experimentation with cooking. But I found a cookbook from the castle that gave me some interesting recipes. I am glad you like it.'_

She continued to send happy thoughts his way with each spoonful. At some point in her life she might have gone with the instilled court doctrine of slowly taking a spoon up and down, refilling it with controlled, calculated precision and only raising it up once you have swallowed. A princess must be prim and proper at all times and by the time she was turning sixteen Zelda just had no more fucks to give about being prim and proper. She knew what made her happy, she knew what she wanted to do and none of it involved being dressed up in some castle where people fussed over how she ate.

It was actually rather liberating to start to wolf down the soup, much to Links both merriment and obvious surprise. She felt no shame in requesting a refill and sent a chuckle towards her Knight when he joined in. Matching her in enthusiasm.

Or perhaps… it was she who originally matched him? Yeah that sounded right now that she thought of it.

"More than I typically eat, at least I think… but…"

She paused and contemplated before speaking further. Noticing his eyes on her made her somewhat self-conscious. He was a quiet person by nature, at least he was Before. She… when she was allowed to be herself, was nearly the exact opposite. He studied her like he did Before, but there was an interest, a focus in his gaze that was new.

 _'Go on.'_ He signed _'I don’t mind listening to whatever.'_

She was fairly sure of all the things he had ever told her, that right there ranked in the top ten favorites list. She was a headstrong, willful and determined woman. That much she accepted. All too often she was berated that her interests and passions were deemed 'unfit for a Princess'. A treatment which brought about a constant unease, dominating her time in the castle. She soon discovered there was nobody to discuss her passions, at least nobody who was interested in them in their own right. 

That Link offered his ear, willingly, made her feel truly radiant. So radiant she just started to talk.

"But I am fairly sure Hylia's power kept me exactly as I was as I walked towards the castle that day." She indicated her ruined ceremonial dress with one hand. "Clearly, as you can see, I was a mess. I doubt it would have been too much to ask if I could have been cleaned up after one hundred years of struggling. Well, a century plus however long it took you to recover and make your way to me. I don’t actually know how long that was-"

Suddenly she felt a grip on her wrist as Link set his bowl on the ground and knelt before her. She could see his heart wrench painfully in his chest as he began to speak, and her heart most assuredly broke for him as he spoke.

"Zelda, Princess. I am sorry, I'm so sorry it took me so long. I tried, I did the best I could but. I always got sidetracked, distracted. People always needed me I, I should have, I don’t know. Slept less or been more focused in getting to you, more willing to tell people 'No'. Princess I'm sorry-"

Taking a leap of faith she gripped his wrist and gave a tug. As distraught as he was, he didn’t make it all the way to her neck like she hoped. Rather just ended up with his face in her lap. He somehow kept himself from crying, but he shook dear Hylia, his body positively _Shook_ in her arms. In all the time she had known him, this was the strongest emotional outburst she had ever seen. Not… an impossibility given what he has gone through but. What to do…

As soothing as it was for her to realize that both of them were something of a mess, it didn’t make their task easier. Just simpler to accept.

She had to word this very carefully. She kept a consistent eye on him throughout his journey. It is true, he made many detours, took his time with his quest. Was always willing and eager to help any who asked for it. Certainly acted like a buffoon at times as he catalogued every creature he came across, often times with himself imposed in the image via a selfie. But really, what could she say? She couldn’t begrudge him some moments of levity. His task was grim enough as it, was any harm really done in seeking some brief moments along the way to keep his spirits up? If he didn’t take the time to do them, would they have succeeded at all? It’s a fair question. Fate had given them a destiny, and it clearly left its mark on each of them. They each persevered and triumphed in the best way they could.

"Link, you did what you felt was right. You saved me. Do you understand? You saved me! You saved us both, you did what you had to do. Never apologize for that."

He managed to look upwards towards her. Eyes wide, wet but trusting, yet still filled with sadness. So long he was alone against the world. It had to be a great deal of pressure. Zelda had Hylia, she had the ability to look out and find her Knight in the wilderness. She knew help was coming, that fact alone lent her so much strength in her darkest moments. Link, he never knew what he would find in the Castle. He probably feared the worst.

He clearly was fumbling with his thoughts when Zelda decided to ask "How long were you trying to get to me anyway? I only ask cause I don’t actually know."

He dropped his gaze again before signing _'Three years, give or take.'_

Zelda froze where she was, physically at least. Her mind was galloping around so quick she thought she rejoined Hylia.

"Three _years?!_ "

He nodded more composed now leaning back to finish his soup.

"Well… I thought you looked older. Now I know why."

Her Knight was nineteen… two years older than her now! No wonder he looked so different! He really physically grew up in a literal sense.

He put forth a forced grin. "I am sorry again, about the time."

The royal born princess reappeared briefly as she dictated "Well, we never need mention it again. We are together now, we succeeded. Do not let it bother you for another instant."

Nearly as an instinctive reaction he bowed his head slightly. She studied his face for a moment. This Link, while similar to the boy she knew before, was different in some subtle ways. He was far more animated in his facial expression, his eyes in particular were almost like a gateway to his soul. His voice, aside from being older carried more confidence than ever before. 

It was difficult for her to contain her excitement at them reforging their bond even stronger than it ever was Before over the coming weeks.

To her utter shock Zelda would refill her bowl one more time. More than she would have ever eaten in a single meal. But, after so long her body clearly needed the fuel. Once both were finished eating he stood and began to clean up then put away their dishes back in that magical pack of his. Trusting herself she reached down and filled the nearby cup with the chilled water on offer.

"Mhmmm, this is perfectly cold… those swords sure are handy."

He looked back at her and agreed _'They are useful for a lot. You get inventive when you're on your own for so long.'_

Deciding she wanted to walk around a bit she set a hand on the nearby log to ensure her balance didn’t go haywire again. Then, cautiously pushed upwards. She got to full height without any real difficulty, shock of shocks. Her balance was far from normal and she had to be careful with each step not to trip on the uneven ground. But there she was, actually able to move on her own power now! What a twist! While she would always prefer boots for footwear, her feet being in the grass was oddly enjoyable.

Pleased with this she spun back towards her Knight to find he was looking at her already. Well more than looking, more even than studying. His gaze was so powerful it might as well have been judging her with each step. His body was so tense she had no doubt he could reach her in a flash without hesitation if needed.

"Relax sir Knight, as you can see I am able to walk. I'm just trying to get a feel for things." She teased sending a half smile his way. She was tempted to try something more elaborate, something that might instill some panic in him or raise his heart rate. But the poor guy has had a rough few years, she didn’t need to add to that burden now.

He didn’t drop his gaze or lessen his stare at all, clearly he wasn’t prepared to take her word for it, not just yet.

"You don’t look like I expected, or as I remembered." He admitted once she faced away from him.

Now, a rather sinister smile found its way to her features before she spun back towards him.

"Filthy you mean?" spoken with child like innocence and big puppy dog eyes.

His face flushed, going so far as to extend down his neck. Instantly his hands were in front of his body waving back and forth. Not exactly the sign for 'Nonononono!' but she took its meaning the same anyway. Zelda mercilessly kept her gaze on him not betraying anything of the barking laugh she so wanted to set free at his expense.

"Are you calling your Princess dirty, Link?" She was just laying it on thick at this point.

He banged his head against his hand a few times rather comically before looking at her bringing both arms forward. Zelda's imperial demeanor did not lessen at all as he gave his rather panicked reaction.

 _'You aren't filthy. I mean you are but that isn't to say you are ugly. I mean no you are very pretty but, no I am not talking or, signing about… mud…'_ He groaned his eyes angled to the side trying to study a nearby tree very intently.

"I am just making it worse aren't I?"

When she nodded, very seriously, only betrayed by that smile she was so valiantly struggling against he allowed himself to relax.

_'What I mean is… you look, well. Almost like I did when I woke up. Athletic, fit, like you exercised often. You have calluses on your fingers from handling weapons. You don’t have the body of a scholar. I… I didn’t remember that, only a softer you.'_

Her happy smile was replaced with a pleased one "You don’t remember me as I am now? Just younger me?"

That’s actually good to know, he doesn’t remember what started us on the path to becoming friends, more than friends. It’s a point we can try to search for a way to help him reconnect. Some practice in the coming days should suffice id think!

He searched her, she could practically hear himself as he begged his mind to remember. His eyes said that alone. His face and shoulder dropping said the rest. This was something he expected himself to know, wanted so badly to remember. He just… couldn’t.

"No, I am sorry. I guess you are right, I'm sorry Zelda I'm trying to remember."

Zelda, not Princess… interesting. She never did get tired of the sound of her name, as opposed to her title.

She walked next to him and went down on her haunches -Very very carefully. That dress was not doing the best job of protecting her dignity. She was not overly concerned about that, at least, not while around him. But she didn’t want to scare the poor kind soul away before he remembered how to be comfortable around her.

"Link, I am sure you will recover your memories in due time. But even if somehow you don’t, we will just have to create new ones. We have all our lives to do it."

His gaze became somewhat hopeful, he might even believe her as she said it. Full of credence possessed of the authority that the Princess could wield when she wanted. 

Already she was compiling a list of places they should visit that held special memories between them. Certainly, there was no shortage of locations they could journey too.

"You sound like you believe that." He said softly.

They did nothing but look at each other for several heartbeats following her confident nod.

"Come here." She commanded gently.

Finally, she got the hug she wanted. It still was not according to the script, she wasn’t swooning like the young girl in love she was. But, it was warm, it was comforting, and most importantly he instantly returned it pulling her tightly against him. Holding her just perfectly. She couldn’t help but close her eyes, all her worries evaporated by his immense warmth. Loving how seamlessly she melded together with this new adult Link. Her lips coming to rest perfectly in the crook of his neck. They remained that way just breathing each other in, until:

"Zelda, far be it for me to say this to you..."

She angled her eyes towards his "Hmm?"

"But, you stink."

_Well I say!_

"You little shit! You didn’t smell so well yourself after the castle!"

She gave him a playful shove. She realized he could have resisted it, if he wanted too. But he allowed it to send him tumbling back to the ground all giggles and laughter and pure entertained glee.

She crossed her arms and using her most strict voice declared "I take it back. No longer will you be my Royal Chef, but rather my Court Jester. Yee who deals with the bathwater and fetches me snacks in the middle of the night. Yee who rubs the royal feet…"

She didn’t feel the need to mention the century long struggle that was the cause for her physical state. Even if she really, really wanted too.

Still laughing, even if he was laughing at her, she would never tire of hearing it. Still, he felt the need to sign _'Ok, I am sorry for saying so. I can set aside some supplies for a bath if you like.'_

Now unable to hide her own amusement she turned towards him "You, sir Knight, are the absolute worst."

She had said it many times over their journey together. First with annoyance, later, with endearment. By how his smile remained, she hoped it was the latter he remembered.

Zelda studied the sun, it was well on its way down. She would loath herself to wear her gown another night. Even if the water was cold, it was time to get out of this mess of a dress.

_'I can heat the water, if you're worried about it being too cold.'_

"Flameblades?" She guessed.

He nodded in return. _'It might take more than one, but I have several. I can heat more than enough for you if you wish.'_

With a regretful sigh, Zelda shook her head. Her hair, normally a gorgeous flowing mass of golden silk, rather just waved back and forth like a club "I am sure you can warm the water, but it would take time to heat up and I would rather do this while I still have some light."

He looked around as if judging the time on his own, before frowning.

"The water will be cold." He warned.

She was already working her way towards the nearby stream when she spun around. "I can deal with being cold Link. Besides, I was never the one who took long baths anyway." 

Link was on his feet in an instant and caught up to her swiftly "Wait." He said catching her hand before she began to undress.

"Link, this needs to happen." She stated with a stern glare at him.

He knelt down next to his pack and began look for something. It was rather fascinating for Zelda's studious, scientific mind as she tried to process the near infinite objects the magical pack carried. 

"I know, but I refuse to let you go in there and freeze. Not when I have options." He declared with an iron will normally only found in him when he was about to go into battle.

She crossed her arms intrigued "Oh?"

He pulled out several objects while they spoke. Some oils for her skin, more for her hair, a few rags to clean herself with finally concluding with a towel dry herself once she was satisfied. Still, his search continued until:

"A-Ha!" He declared triumphantly pulling out a small vial offering it to her taking the rest of the objects in his other hand.

She accepted it, but looked at it rather skeptically waiting for an explanation.

"Elixirs…I did a lot of experimentation with that too. That should keep you from getting cold."

Despite her previous statement, her heart warmed at his words. Alchemy, like many others was a passion of hers. "Brewing elixirs? We will need to talk about that." Not hiding how pleased or impressed she was in her voice at all.

He laughed lightly once she had downed the liquid setting the rags and such near the water where she stood.

She stayed there just looking at him with a raised eyebrow tentatively playing with the side of her gown. "You intend to watch me the entire time?" She teased provocatively sticking her hip out.

He flushed red and hopped lightly before spinning around and fleeing so fast she would have sworn a gust of wind blew through their camp. His voice followed calling out from … well wherever he was now:

"I… I'll. I uh… I will see if I can find you something to wear. If… If-"

"Link, your service to the crown is noted. I am still baked in mud older than most folk have lived. This needs to come off. If I need you, rest assured I will shout."

After a century of wearing the same outfit one might expect some fondness for the dress…

Well, uh no. Not exactly, no. The ceremonial dress had exactly one good memory… two good memories attached to it and a near infinite amount of soul crushing ones. The sandals were an utter abomination to whoever invented footwear. Give her a good pair of boots any day over those uncomfortable cretins. They were discarded in a pile next to the water along with her underclothing. Feeling stronger after her meal she jumped in toes first to find the water came up to her breasts. Link's elixir -bless his kind heart- performed exactly as advertised. The water didn’t feel warm per se, and she herself said she didn't need all that much time to clean up. A carry over from the last time they traveled together.

As much as she wanted to hurry not knowing how long the potion would last, she just couldn’t bring herself to rush through it as swiftly as she was capable. She knew her motion control was not perfect yet. More to the point she discovered, or rediscovered that she loved to swim. Not that she was going to swim now exactly, but she did let herself go under the water fully. Holding her breath while she experimented with how much strength she could output cannon balling around underwater.

In short, she was having a bit of fun. Gaining confidence with each step putting her body through its paces in an easy, low stress environment. Happily giggling the easier movement became for her as muscle memory started to kick in. Going back underwater she held her breath wanting to count it out just because she could.

Surfacing with a deep breath her smile was incandescent. She could not remember the last time just being in water felt this good. Even if it were only so because of an elixir to ward off the cold.

"Princess, is it safe to come near?" He asked. A near hilarious level of terror in his voice.

She paddled closer to the edge and put her arms flat along the bank, resting her chin on her hands. "If you mean to ask if I will bite you when you come closer I regret to inform you, that you are perfectly safe. If you are asking if my dignity would be tarnished by you looking at me. That would also be no." What she didn’t say, is she would never believe him seeing her would be undignifying. Them regaining that level of familiarity was something she positively ached for.

His footsteps were quiet as he approached carrying some clothes. She could guess that given her current state he would prefer to sign at her, but trying to not break some unspoken rule, he did everything he could not to look at her. Bloody adorable, absolutely adorable she would call it.

"Very funny, I found you some clothing. Would you like me to setup a bedroll for you? I would have to put something together I don’t have a proper one." He asked turning around afterwards.

With a hand motion she shooed him away "Link, let us discuss this when I am done. I would rather not have this elixir run out on me."

He nodded as he walked back to the campfire.

Reaching for the rag and oils the Princess figured she should follow through on her words. As she began the long needed task of de muddifying herself practicing walking around as she did so. Soon after Zelda believed she had restored her skin to its more pristine state. Typically she was very much like her knight, sweat coated and clothed in hylian garb. Not being perfect was completely acceptable. Her hair though… her hair was probably a lost cause. She ran oils through it four times, it just refused to become unknotted and workable. A challenge for tomorrow morning, she decided.

Getting out was only _slightly_ more complex than getting in. The first attempt? Utter disaster, resulting in her falling back in with an abundant splash. The water's buoyancy made motion deceptively easy, lesson learned. Stream 1, Zelda 0. But she made it work without being forced to call for her Knight on the much more cautious second attempt. Then she studied the clothing Link had set out while drying herself off.

It was a simple shirt and shorts combo that … she… she DID remember him in only one time. It fluttered through her mind in a distinct fashion. These were the clothes he found upon waking up initially. A shirt and pants too small for him along with unrelated tight under clothing and a wrap for her chest. Of course, the shirt and shorts would fit her rather well, being made for a woman in the first place -not that he knew that at the time. Once dressed she was reasonably satisfied with her appearance, minus her hair at least. The top was cropped slightly showing off some of her flat tummy. The shorts were tight, clutching her toned thighs firmly. Still, after some experimental movement she was able to get around in them fairly well. For one who was still remembering how to move anyway. These should last until they had the chance to get something more fitted to her.

With some disappointment she realized he didn’t set out any footwear for her… she would probably be forced to wear those Ganon Damned Sandals until they found a merchant who could sell some appropriate boots. But at least he had a second cape if the chill got too much.

She took a seat resting her back on the log next to him setting a hand on top of his.

He looked at her and asked "The clothing fits? Sorry it isn't much, but it's all I have that might fit you."

She allowed herself to smile at him with blatant amusement as she queried "Yes, they are very acceptable, until we can acquire something more suitable anyway. But, I think you meant 'All you had that might fit me, which you were willing to present to me' right?"

His face flushed again even as he raised up an eyebrow.

"I watched you in the Gerudo Desert Link… I know how you gained access to the city there. That outfit is almost guaranteed to fit me better than you, right?"

He groaned pulling both hands up to his face peeping at her through the gaps in his fingers. Only to find that happy smile Zelda always wore of late present, and not waning at all. When he realized her smile was not going to fade anytime soon, he brought himself to answer with.

_'Hey, I had to do what I had to. I rocked that outfit! Even so I rather hoped you didn’t notice that portion of my journey.'_

She shook her head with an amused laugh "Nope! Watching you was about my only entertainment. I did miss a few things… and I observed you as a goddess might watch something. Not like as a person next to you. But uh… I saw you more than I didn’t."

Finally dropping his hands down to his lap he took a deep breath, only to raise them up again _'How do you want to go about sleeping? I've got the camp put away, but I don’t have a bedroll. I… I am not sure what we did Before.'_

She allowed herself a sultry chuckle as she stated evenly "If we are to travel as we did before you would need to buy one, along with a small tent."

After saying it she settled in to intently study his reaction.

It didn’t disappoint.

Going a shade of red near that of a lobster Link did a triple take between Zelda and the cluster of blankets off to the side near the campfire. His entire body utterly frozen as if he had been hit by an ice chu, except for the frenzied motions of his eyes. Zelda should have began to count but alas, the thought didn’t come to her until it was too late. She still would have gotten above ten before Link choked on the air finally remembering he needed to breath.

 _'Damnit Zelda! Are you trying to kill me!?'_ He sputtered out half convinced he heard that wrong.

She made another sultry motion with her hips as she sat down across from him, tempted as she was to play off his embarrassment she found herself compelled to smile brightly. Though her answer was serious and forthcoming.

"Just being honest with you Link."

He shook his head, probably trying to convince himself the Princess was teasing him, but that blush that refused to go away indicated that maybe, just maybe, he did believe her after all.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Zelda pushed forward.

"Link, I invite you to make a pact with me."

Angling his head awkwardly he searched her expression for several seconds before _'A pact?'_

"Yes, a pact."

He nodded, ' _Go ahead.'_

"Link, I will tease you. I will needle you from time to time, probably embarrass you a fair amount. I invite you to do the same to me. But I will never lie to you. I would request that we promise to be completely honest with each other."

She wanted this relationship repaired so much it hurt. What better way to start than being honest with each other? Even if it was simply admitting they didn’t know what to do, or what to say.

He seemed to seriously consider that for several moments. "Request? Not order?"

She leaned in close again taking his hands in hers. "Link, I hope that you will remember this in time. But, before the Calamity, when we traveled the world. We swore to be equals. You were my protector, I was your princess, sure. But we treated each other the same. What you did, I did. What you ate, I ate. If you did something you found uncomfortable, I did it right with you. We were partners, Link. We went everywhere together. I saw you as my equal, despite my birthright. I want that in our lives again."

He seemed confused. _'I, think I remember something like that. Some of what I remembered showed us doing a lot side by side. But I was under the impression we didn’t get along at first.'_

She nodded easily admitting that. "True, we got off to a tumultuous start. I, was not the easiest person to get close too. But once we started to understand each other…we were more trusting. This is one of those results."

She could say so much more… how they not only began to work together, but began to grow close. Then closer still, and closer still. Until The Princess and her Knight Protector were inseparable. On the battlefield, in training. At work or in play or in their private life. At least until fate decided to intervene forcing them apart for a bloody century.

A second part of this, was perhaps some latent whispers of the Triforce of Wisdom within her. She wanted him to gain back his memories. Ignoring the obvious benefits to her of Link realizing he had reunited with his secret lover, she wanted to help him along. Giving him some mental queues to zone in on… well she had a good feeling about this.

His eyes eventually, almost by accident, reminded her of 14 year old Link. The young, naïve and hopelessly overwhelmed boy who had just drawn the Master Sword. The boy proved himself the best of her father's knights and was summarily assigned as her personal protector. He said the same thing to her then, when she would make requests of him "Your wish is my command."

She glared at him nearly akin to a guardian beam as she retorted. "Link, I just said I wasn’t going to order you to do this."

His smile grew "Yes, Princess. I agree. It, I just, that felt like something I had said before."

She took a hesitant breath before admitting, so softly she wasn’t sure if he heard her "You did. All the time."

_It was your catchphrase. I thought you were taunting me with it initially. In hindsight you probably were. Until it became a term of endearment. Then I realized you always meant it so, how we misjudged each other in those early months… But here we are, a chance to get back the time we thought was lost to each other._

"Where, or how do you normally sleep?" She asked with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"You don’t know?" He asked.

She shrugged, a yawn slowed her answer "I tried not to look in when you were doing something private. Sleeping seemed like something I didn’t need to witness."

He tapped the log he was resting against _'Normally I would just lean up against one of these, or a tree. Whatever I could find. I realize my pack could carry a bedroll but, it always took time to set it up and take it down. I never wanted to do that if I could help it. Most of the time I would push on until I got to an inn or a stable. I generally didn’t sleep much.'_

She straightened suddenly very focused "Your horse? I don’t see your horse anywhere?"

He smiled with an impish like grin _'She is nearby, I just need to whistle and she will come running.'_

The Princess shrugged now feeling very tired "If you are comfortable with that, then I am." She looked back at the pile of blankets where she awoke from, walking slowly towards it. With her facing away from him he couldn’t sign, so he called out.

"I don’t know when you will feel strong enough to move, but we aren't in a rush. Whenever we do leave we can stop at a stable. I have several horses boarded at them, you can take your pick. I know you'd prefer to have your own again, at least if my memory is correct."

That instantly improved her mood even further. "Your memory does not lead you astray and yes, thank you many times over yes-yes I would absolutely love that! I always loved horseback riding!"

She sat down on the blanket over the dirt, being careful as she did so as to not lose her balance. Adorably he left everything as is so her feet would once again be surrounded by pleasantly warm water.

"What about your hair?" He called out moving closer.

Once she was stable she met his gaze and scratched the back of her head thinking how best to answer.

"I think the hair has to go. It is so knotted and matted together… it would literally be a nightmare to get it freed. In any case I think it is time for a change. New age, new Zelda. In the morning I would like to cut it. Then… well see if we can put together some exercises or experiments to test my motor control. I will figure out the rest later. Feeling very tired rather suddenly." Fighting off a yawn through sheer stubbornness.

He nodded "Go ahead get comfortable. I can get another blanket from my pack."

She stopped him gripping his wrist before he made two steps, surprising herself with her unexpected precision and quickness "Wait."

He paused and looked back patiently.

She looked at him with bright, and somewhat vulnerable eyes. Wishing she had some way to ensure his approval with what she wanted to ask. But, returning to her body after so long was proving taxing, she was already feeling the tug of sleep. That rather removed any barriers she had to being eloquent or crafty with her words.

"Link, I, I won't order you to do this. I want you close, I would, I would feel safer. More comfortable, if you were near me." She patted the ground next to her.

His face flushed again, even as his eyes narrowed swapping between her hand and her eyes. Her openly honest and imploring eyes. He struggled with his answer for several heartbeats, until he was forced to give up on his voice and bring his hands up.

 _'My, being near. Will help you? Will help you rest?'_ He asked cautiously.

She nodded several times "I've been alone for so long, I want- if it won't make you uncomfortable. I don't want to be alone anymore, please. Will you stay with me?"

Link held her gaze in a way he never could before in his youth, not as intimidated with the beautiful girl before him, more contemplative than anything.

"If it will help you, then of course, Princess."

Her smile was radiant as she lifted up a shoulder inviting him next to her.

She could sense some nerves coming off him as he closed the distance and settled in. Even more as she secured the blanket around their shoulders. But by the time she was leaning against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she felt the need to purr almost like a kitten. It was not the most comfortable setup she ever had known… Being a Crown Princess how could it be? But, for the first time in a very long time. She felt safe, happy, maybe even content. That was more important to her than the most expensive beds and all the fluffy pillows from Before combined.

She and her Knight were reunited at long last. If she had her way, they would never be separated again.

But for the moment… she would settle for the first restful sleep in literally, over a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always eager to hear what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a RWBY based fic for the last several years and I had intended not to start anything else before I was finished. Obviously with me posting my Assassins Creed story I have changed my mind about this. I have always adored BOTW's design even if some of its gameplay elements were less than perfect. Zelink is my favorite video game ship, and I have wanted to write something with them for a long, long time. With how this goes I can see myself staying in this fandom for awhile. Those who are familiar know to expect somewhat long chapters, but it has been asked of me to break up the introductions/prologues off from the chapter itself a few times so with this story i have followed that suggestion. The underage tag is specifically about what will happen in a flashback in a ( far ) future chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I will have the first chapter posted soon. From there updates will be dependent on many factors but how much brainpower I have after work being the kicker.


End file.
